January 19
Events *1419 - Hundred Years' War: Rouen surrenders to Henry V of England completing his reconquest of Normandy. *1511 - Mirandola surrenders to the French. *1520 - Sten Sture the Younger, the Regent of Sweden, was mortally wounded at the Battle of Bogesund. *1764 - John Wilkes is expelled from the British House of Commons for seditious libel. *1788 - Second group of ships of the First Fleet arrives at Botany Bay. *1795 - Batavian Republic is proclaimed in the Netherlands. End of the Republic of the Seven United Netherlands. *1806 - The United Kingdom occupies the Cape of Good Hope. *1812 - Peninsular War: After a ten day siege Arthur Wellesley, ordered British soldiers of the Light and third divisions storm Ciudad Rodrigo. *1817 - An army of 5,423 soldiers, led by General José de San Martín, crossed the Andes from Argentina to liberate Chile and then Peru. *1829 - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's Faust Part 1 premieres. *1839 - British East India Company captures Aden. *1840 - Captain Charles Wilkes circumnavigates Antarctica, claiming what became known as Wilkes Land for the United States. *1853 - Giuseppe Verdi's opera Il Trovatore premieres in Rome. *1862 - American Civil War: Battle of Mill Springs - The Confederate States of America suffers its first significant defeat in the conflict. *1871 - Franco-Prussian War: Battle of St. Quentin is fought, resulting in a decisive Prussian victory. *1883 - The first electric lighting system employing overhead wires, built by Thomas Edison, begins service at Roselle. *1893 - Henrik Ibsen's play The Master Builder premieres in Berlin. *1899 - Anglo-Egyptian Sudan is formed. *1915 - George Claude patents the neon discharge tube for use in advertising. * 1915 - World War I: German zeppelins bomb the cities of Great Yarmouth and King's Lynn in the United Kingdom killing more than 20, in the first major aerial bombardment of a civilian target. *1917 - German Foreign Secretary Arthur Zimmermann sends the Zimmermann Telegram to Mexico, proposing a German-Mexican alliance against the United States. * 1917 - Silvertown explosion: 73 are killed and 400 injured in an explosion in a munitions plant in London. *1918 - Finnish Civil War: The first serious battles between the Red Guards and the White Guard. *1920 - The United States Senate votes against joining the League of Nations. *1935 - Coopers Inc. sold the world's first briefs. *1937 - Howard Hughes sets a new air record by flying from Los Angeles to New York City in 7 hours, 28 minutes, 25 seconds. *1941 - World War II: British troops attack Italian-held Eritrea. *1942 - World War II: Japanese forces invade Burma. *1945 - World War II: Soviet forces liberate ghetto of Łódź. Out of 230,000 inhabitants in 1940, less than 900 had survived Nazi occupation. *1946 - General Douglas MacArthur establishes the International Military Tribunal for the Far East in Tokyo to try Japanese war criminals. *1949 - Cuba recognises Israel. *1953 - 68% of all United States television sets were tuned in to I Love Lucy to watch Lucy give birth. *1966 - Indira Gandhi is elected Prime Minister of India. *1969 - Student Jan Palach died after setting himself on fire 3 days earlier in Prague's Wenceslas Square to protest the invasion of Czechoslovakia by the Soviet Union in 1968. His funeral turned into another major protest. *1971 - Revival of No premieres at 46th Street Theatre, New York City. *1974 - The UCLA men's basketball team sees its 88-game winning streak end at the hands of Notre Dame. *1975 - Triple J begins broadcasting in Sydney, Australia. *1977 - President Gerald Ford pardons Iva Toguri D'Aquino (a.k.a. "Tokyo Rose"). * 1977 - Snow falls in Miami. This is the only time in the history of the city that snowfall has occurred. It also fell in the Bahamas. *1978 - The last Volkswagen Beetle made in Germany leaves VW's plant in Emden. Beetle production in Latin America will continue until 2003. *1981 - Iran Hostage Crisis: United States and Iranian officials sign an agreement to release 52 American hostages after 14 months of captivity. *1983 - Klaus Barbie, Nazi war criminal, is arrested in Bolivia. * 1983 - The Apple Lisa, the first commercial personal computer from Apple Computer, Inc. to have a graphical user interface and a computer mouse, is announced. *1991 - The Party of the Alliance of Youth is founded in Luanda, Angola. *1992 - Decree time is restored in Russia after its previous abolition in March 1991. *1993 - IBM announces a $4.97 billion loss for 1992, the largest single-year corporate loss in United States history. *1997 - Yasser Arafat returns to Hebron after more than 30 years and joins celebrations over the handover of the last Israeli-controlled West Bank city. *2006 - A Slovak Air Force Antonov An-24 crashes‎ in Hungary. * 2006 - The New Horizons probe was launched by NASA on the first mission to Pluto. * 2006 - Jet Airways announces its purchase of Air Sahara, creating the largest domestic airline in India. Births * 399 - Pulcheria, Byzantine empress (d. 453) *1544 - King Francis II of France (d. 1560) *1736 - James Watt, Scottish inventor (d. 1819) *1739 - Joseph Bonomi the Elder, Italian architect (d. 1808) *1757 - Augusta Reuss-Ebersdorf, German Princess (d. 1831) *1807 - Robert E. Lee, American Confederate general (d. 1870) *1808 - Lysander Spooner, American philosopher (d. 1887) *1809 - Edgar Allan Poe, American writer and poet (d. 1849) *1813 - Sir Henry Bessemer, English inventor (d. 1898) *1832 - Ferdinand Laub, Czech violinist (d. 1875) *1833 - Alfred Clebsch, German mathematician (d. 1872) *1839 - Paul Cézanne, French painter (d. 1906) *1848 - John F. Stairs, Canadian businessman (d. 1904) *1851 - Jacobus Kapteyn, Dutch astronomer (d. 1922) *1863 - Werner Sombart, German sociologist (d. 1941) *1878 - Herbert Chapman, English football player and manager (d. 1934 *1879 - Boris Savinkov, Russian writer (d. 1925) *1887 - Alexander Woollcott, American intellectual (d. 1943) *1892 - Ólafur Thors, Icelandic politician (d. 1964) *1905 - Stanley Hawes, British-born Australian film producer, director and administrator (d. 1991) *1908 - Aleksandr Gennadievich Kurosh, Russian mathematician (d. 1971) *1909 - Hans Hotter, German bass-baritone (d. 2003) *1912 - Leonid Kantorovich, Russian economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1986) *1913 - "Minnesota Fats", American billiards player (d. 1996) * 1913 - Rex Ingamells, Australian poet (d. 1955) *1914 - Bob Gerard, British racing driver (d. 1990) *1917 - John Raitt, American singer and actor (d. 2005) *1918 - John H. Johnson, American publisher (d. 2005) *1920 - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar, Peruvian United Nations Secretary General *1921 - Patricia Highsmith, American author (d. 1995) * 1921 - "Billy Batts" Devino, American gangster (d. 1970) *1922 - Guy Madison, American actor (d. 1996) *1923 - Jean Stapleton, American actress * 1923 - Markus Wolf, German spy (d. 2006) *1924 - Nicholas Colasanto, American actor (d. 1985) * 1924 - Jean-François Revel, French author (d. 2006) *1926 - Fritz Weaver, American actor *1930 - Tippi Hedren, American actress *1931 - Robert MacNeil, Canadian journalist *1932 - Richard Lester, British director *1936 - Ziaur Rahman, President of Bangladesh (d. 1981) *1939 - Phil Everly, American musician *1940 - Paolo Borsellino, Italian magistrate (d. 1992) *1941 - Colin Gunton, British theologian (d. 2003) * 1941 - Tony Anholt, British actor *1942 - Michael Crawford, British singer and actor *1943 - Janis Joplin, American singer (d. 1970) * 1943 - Petchara Chaowarat, Thai film actress * 1943 - Princess Margriet of the Netherlands *1944 - Shelley Fabares, American actress * 1944 - Peter Lynch, American investor * 1944 - Dan Reeves, American football coach * 1944 - Laurie London, English singer *1946 - Julian Barnes, English author * 1946 - Dolly Parton, American singer and actress *1947 - Paula Deen, American chef and restaurateur * 1947 - Rod Evans, British musician (Deep Purple) * 1947 - Ann Compton, American news reporter *1948 - Frank McKenna, Canadian politician *1949 - Robert Palmer, English singer and guitarist (d. 2003) * 1949 - Dennis Taylor, Northern Irish snooker player *1950 - Grant Nordman, Canadian politician *1953 - Desi Arnaz, American actor * 1953 - Richard Legendre, Canadian politician *1954 - Katey Sagal, American actress * 1954 - Ted DiBiase, American professional wrestler * 1954 - Cindy Sherman, American artist * 1954 - Katharina Thalbach, German actress and film director *1955 - Simon Rattle, English conductor * 1955 - Paul Rodriguez, Mexican-born actor and comedian * 1956 - Carman Licciardello, American Christian singer *1957 - Kenneth McClintock, Puerto Rican politician *1962 - Hans Daams, Dutch cyclist *1963 - Michael Adams, American basketball player * 1963 - Caron Wheeler, British singer (Soul II Soul) *1964 - Janine Antoni, Bahamian artist * 1964 - Ricardo Arjona, Guatemalan singer *1966 - Floris Jan Bovelander, Dutch field hockey player * 1966 - Stefan Edberg, Swedish tennis player * 1966 - Lena Philipsson, Swedish singer * 1966 - Sylvain Côté, Canadian ice hockey player *1967 - Javier Cámara, Spanish actor *1969 - Junior Seau, American football player * 1969 - Steve Staunton, Irish footballer *1970 - Udo Suzuki, Japanese comedian *1971 - Shawn Wayans, American actor and producer * 1971 - John Wozniak, American singer and songwriter (Marcy Playground) *1972 - Joana Benedek, Mexican actress * 1972 - Drea de Matteo, American actress * 1972 - Ron Killings, American professional wrestler * 1972 - Princess Kalina of Bulgaria, titular Bulgarian royal family * 1972 - Elena Kaliská, Slovak slalom canoer * 1972 - Troy Wilson, Australian racing driver and AFL player *1973 - Antero Manninen, Finnish Cellist *1973 - Karen Lancaume, French actress (d. 2005) *1974 - Jaime Moreno, Bolivian footballer * 1974 - Ian Laperrière, Canadian ice hockey player * 1974 - Frank Caliendo, American comedian *1976 - Tarso Marques, Brazilian racing driver *1977 - Lauren, Cameroonian footballer * 1977 - Nicole, Chilean singer *1979 - Svetlana Khorkina, Russian gymnast * 1979 - Wiley, English Rapper (Grime) *1980 - Jenson Button, English Formula One driver *1981 - Asier Del Horno, Spanish footballer * 1981 - Lucho González, Argentine footballer *1982 - Jodie Sweetin, American child actress * 1982 - Mike Komisarek, American ice hockey player * 1982 - Angela Chang, Taiwanese singer and actress *1983 - Utada Hikaru, American-born Japanese singer and songwriter *1984 - Thomas Vanek, Austrian ice hockey player * 1984 - Euan Blair, Eldest son of Tony Blair * 1984 - Karun Chandhok, Indian racing driver *1985 - Rika Ishikawa, Japanese singer (Morning Musume) * 1985 - Esteban Guerrieri, Argentine racing driver *1991 - Erin Sanders, American child actress Deaths * 639 - Dagobert I, King of the Franks *1526 - Isabella of Burgundy, wife of Christian II of Denmark (b. 1501) *1547 - Henry Howard, English poet (b. 1517) *1576 - Hans Sachs, German Meistersinger (b. 1494) *1661 - Thomas Venner, Fifth Monarchist (executed) *1729 - William Congreve, English playwright (b. 1670) *1757 - Thomas Ruddiman, Scottish classical scholar (b. 1674) *1766 - Giovanni Niccolo Servandoni, Italian-born French architect and painter (b. 1695) *1785 - Jonathan Toup, English classical scholar and critic (b. 1713) *1833 - Louis Joseph Ferdinand Herold, French composer (b. 1791) *1847 - Charles Bent, New Mexico pioneer (assassinated) *1851 - Esteban Echeverría, Argentine writer (b. 1805) *1865 - Pierre-Joseph Proudhon, French philosopher and anarchist (b. 1809) *1869 - Carl Reichenbach, German chemist and philosopher (b. 1788) *1874 - August Heinrich Hoffmann von Fallersleben, German poet (b. 1798) *1878 - Henri Victor Regnault French physicist and chemist (b. 1810) *1905 - Debendranath Tagore, Indian philosopher (b. 1817) *1929 - Liang Qichao, Chinese scholar (b. 1873) *1939 - Cliff Heathcote, baseball player (b. 1898) *1948 - Tony Garnier, French architect (b. 1869) *1954 - Theodor Kaluza, German scientist (b. 1885) *1964 - Firmin Lambot, Belgian cyclist (b. 1886) *1968 - Ray Harroun, American race car driver (b. 1879) *1969 - Jan Palach, Czech student and political activist (suicide) (b. 1948) *1971 - Harry Shields, American musician (b. 1899) *1972 - Michael Rabin, American violinist (b. 1936) *1973 - Max Adrian, Northern Irish actor (b. 1903) *1975 - Thomas Hart Benton, American painter (b. 1889) *1980 - William O. Douglas, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (b. 1898) *1982 - Elis Regina, Brazilian singer (b. 1945) *1984 - Max Bentley, National Hockey League player (b. 1920) *1990 - Rajneesh, Indian religious leader (b. 1931) * 1990 - Semprini, English musician (b. 1908) * 1990 - Herbert Wehner, German politician (b. 1906) *1991 - John Russell, American actor (b. 1921) * 1991 - Marcel Chaput, Quebec politician (b. 1918) *1996 - Don Simpson, American film producer (b. 1943) *1997 - James Dickey, American writer (b. 1923) * 1997 - Adriana Caselotti, American actress (b 1916) *1998 - Carl Perkins, American guitarist (b. 1932) *1999 - Ivan Francescato, Italian Rugby Union star (b. 1967) *2000 - Bettino Craxi, Prime Minister of Italy (b. 1934) * 2000 - Hedy Lamarr, Austrian-born actress (b. 1913) *2001 - Dario Vittori, Argentinean actor (b. 1921) *2003 - Françoise Giroud, French writer and journalist (b. 1916) *2004 - Harry E. Claiborne, American judge (suicide) (b. 1917) * 2004 - David Hookes, Australian cricketer and coach (b. 1955) *2005 - Bill Andersen, New Zealand communist and trade union leader (b. 1924) * 2005 - K. Sello Duiker, South African novelist (b. 1974) *2006 - Wilson Pickett, soul singer (b. 1941) * 2006 - Aoun Al-Sharif Qasim, Sudanese writer and Islamic scholar (b. 1933) * 2006 - Anthony Franciosa, American actor (b. 1928) * 2006 - Geoff Rabone, New Zealand cricket player (b. 1921) *2007 - Scott "Bam Bam" Bigelow, American professional wrestler (b. 1961) * 2007 - Murat Nasyrov, Russian singer and composer (b. 1969) * 2007 - Hrant Dink, Turkish-Armenian newspaper editor (b. 1954) * 2007 - Denny Doherty, Canadian singer (The Mamas and the Papas) (b. 1940) * 2007 - James Alenson, Lincoln-Sudbury student, stabbed to death by John Odgren (b. 1992) Holidays and observances * Confederate Heroes Day in Texas. * The Poe Toaster commemorates the death of Edgar Allan Poe at his grave in Baltimore. Religious feasts * Maris*Attwater, Donald and Catherine Rachel John. The Penguin Dictionary of Saints. 3rd edition. New York: Penguin Books, 1993. ISBN 0-140-51312-4.*Holweck, F. G. A Biographical Dictionary of the Saint. St. Louis, MO: B. Herder Book Co. 1924. * Canute IV of Denmark * Henry of Uppsala * Wulfstan * Eastern and Oriental Orthodoxy — Julian Calendar Theophany (Epiphany). * St. Mark of Ephesus feast day . * Bahá'í Faith — Feast of Sultán (Sovereignty) — First day of the 17th month of the Bahá'í Calendar. * January 19 References External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:January